Mommy
by Tenchi Bery
Summary: Wufei betrays the G-boys all for love


Mommy  
By Tenchi Bery  
  
This was the second week Wufei Chang had been missing. Heero was trying to figure out what base he could have been taken to. Duo, Quatre, and Trowa looked all over the surrounding areas for him, with no luck. No one could figure out where the Chinese pilot went.   
  
Those two weeks soon stretched into two months and still, no matter how fast any of them hacked, they couldn't locate the black haired pilot. One afternoon, after spending the morning looking for Wufei, Quatre and Duo, who never lost hope, decided to take their koi {1} out for lunch. Heero and Trowa, strategically, decided to eat at a restaurant near the base. It was a popular hangout for the soldiers there.   
  
The four were seated in a booth in the back of the restaurant. It was a wonderful place to survey the troops and hear conversations while they ate. The ordered their food and began to eat. Heero was losing hope. The soldiers weren't saying ANYTHING about a Chinese boy. He might not be at this base. Suddenly a few men moved out of the way as someone walked into the restaurant.   
  
"Heero, can you see who it is?" Asked Duo.   
  
"Negative."   
  
"I can see the top of his head, he has ginger colored hair." Said the oh-so-tall, Trowa.   
  
Just about that time the crowd parted enough so the could see his face ...it was Treize Khushrenada. The four stiffened. If Treize saw them, with all the soldiers...they'd be doomed. So they sank back and watched. Treize picked up some food from the take out counter. Heero sat and counted the boxes. One, Two, Three? He paid for it and left.   
  
"He got THREE boxes."  
  
"What you counted Hee-koi?"   
  
"Yes"  
  
"figures. Come to think of it, why does he need three?"  
  
"Ya know Duo, that's a good question, I mean, One for himself, one for Zechs, and who the third for? Une?"  
  
"I doubt it Quatre. He isn't nice enough to get her lunch you've seen how he acts around her."   
  
"I guess you're right Trowa, but then who is the third for?" Duo got a look on his face that meant trouble.  
  
"Why don't we fallow him and find out?"   
  
"Because, it's broad daylight, we'd be spotted." Stated Heero biting his sandwich.   
  
"Damn, then can we do it tonight?"   
  
"When we get back to the house, I'll check, it is a good idea, although a extremely risky one."  
  
~@~  
  
"I'll kill Treize if he's done anything to Wu-man!" whispered Duo a little loudly.   
  
"You couldn't, if you did Wufei would kill you, he has this thing ageist anyone killing Treize but him." Replied Quatre as they ran toward the base.   
  
"Your right. Hee-koi, would you save me from the psycho Chinese killer's blade? "   
  
"I might hold you down for him if you don't shut up!"  
  
"Well love you too babe!" "Just shut up!"   
  
They got access easily enough. Soon it was on to finding the right room.   
  
The problem: there were eight floors with fifty rooms on each.   
  
Solution: they didn't have one yet.   
  
Thanks to helpful deduction from Quatre, who lived in houses like this, the main bedroom would be on the seventh floor right in the middle, so he's off ground and protected from some air raids. The four made the long trek across the mansion on the base.  
  
Sure enough Quatre was right, there it was, Treize's room. Duo cracked open the door and looked in. It appeared the room was quite large and there was light coming solely from the fireplace. He could see a single figure sitting on the couch before it, but none others.   
  
"Someone is sitting in front of the fire, but it doesn't look much like Treize."   
  
Slowly the four crept in looking all about them, making sure they weren't being seen. With Trowa watching the door to the hall and Heero watching the one to the other part of the room Duo and Quatre crept up behind the figure. He was young that they could be   
sure of, but the light from the fire shadowed him. Duo, being the quietest of them all sneaked up behind him. The boy had black hair and deep olive skin. He went back over to Quatre as fast and quietly as he could.   
  
"Q-man!" Duo, used sign language. "It's Wufei!"   
  
The other two saw this and quickly Heero signed, "GET HIM!"   
  
Duo and Quatre nodded and went over to Wufei. Duo snaked a hand around his mouth and Quatre grabbed his arm. Wufei looked up in alarm.   
  
"Shhh, Wu-man. It's us! We came to get you! Comemon'!"   
  
Duo left his hand over Wufei's mouth and Quatre lead him out. The five quickly ran from the base with Wufei running the slowest they had ever seen him go. Trowa, deciding that he must be injured picked him up and began to run again.  
  
"Put me down!"  
  
"No, you're going too slow and be quite, were not out yet."   
  
Not another word was spoken till they reached the safe house. Trowa put Wufei down on the couch.  
  
"Dude! WU-MAN!!! WE MISSED YOU!!!"   
  
Duo happily glomped onto Wufei, who pushed him off even before he could fully land.   
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!"  
  
"What's wrong Wufei?" Asked a worried Quatre.   
  
"WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT'S WRONG!?! YOU JUST KIDNAPPED ME THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!!!"  
  
"KIDNAPPED?!?" the other four shouted together.   
  
"Yes Kidnapped! Oh damn, I gotta clam down, gotta control my temper, that's what the doctor said."  
  
"Doctor? Wufei, what's happened in the last two months?" asked Heero sitting down on the couch next to him.   
  
Duo took the other side, and Quatre and Trowa took the loveseat to the right of the couch.   
  
"I-I can't tell you. All I know, is I need to get back to the base. You're all going to be hunted even more if I don't get back. Milliardo is going to have a fit when he finds out I'm gone! I can't even imagine Treize's reaction; he'll probably have ALL of OZ looking for me. I-I need to get back."   
  
"Wu-man, why? I mean, it's OZ. Hello? You want to go back to the guy who captured you. That makes no since!"  
  
"YES IT DOES! You can't understand Treize! He-He's not what you think he is." Wufei stood up walking toward the door.  
  
"My gosh, poor Milliardo! He's probably going psycho looking for me! And Treize! He-He's probably going catatonic! Ohhh! You don't know what you have DONE! Oh Treize, Milliardo! They have to be so worried!"   
  
Trowa ran up and blocked the door before Wufei could reach it.   
  
"Get out of my way Barton!"   
  
"No. We need to know why you want to back to our enemies."  
  
"Because, they need me! Trust me, I've never told them a thing, but, they, they just need me. Please, Trowa, let me go back to them. Right now, they don't just need me, for a while, I'm going to need them too. I can't tell you why, but I just need their support right now."  
  
"Wufei, why would you need our enemies support? I mean, we've always supported you, why can't we do that now?" Asked Quatre going over placing a hand on Wufei's shoulder.   
  
"Because, this is different. It's not a type of support I could get from you guys, I wish I could, but I can't, plus I'll just slow you down, I won't be able to move as fast as I used to."   
  
"Why not?" asked Duo going over and standing behind Quatre.   
  
"Because."  
  
"And why would you slow us down, what's wrong? Wufei, what have they done to you?" Asked Heero walking right up to him.  
  
"They-They," Wufei's lower lip began to tremble and his eyes began to tear up.   
  
"Just let me leave...please, I need to go back, I need them they need me, I-I-I..." Wufei slide down the wall near the door as he spoke crystalline tears streaking down his cheeks.   
  
"I just want to go back, I WANT TO GO HOME!!!" Wufei buried his face is his arms, bringing his knees up to shield him. His back quaked with the sobs being lost into his sleeves.   
  
"...Home..." whispered Quatre to himself.   
  
"Wufei, what's wrong? Duo rushed to his side, gently stroking the Chinese man's back.   
  
"I-*sob* I want to go home! I want to go back to Treize and Milliardo! I want to go back to the only people in this universe who LOVE ME!!" At that Wufei broke down into another crying fit.  
  
Heero being the soldier he was reacted when Wufei said that their enemies were in love with him. He reached for his gun and had it pointed at Wufei.   
  
"Duo, move out of the way." Duo and Wufei looked up at Heero, gun cocked.   
  
"HEERO NO!!!"   
  
"Duo, he's betrayed us. You heard him yourself. He's fraternizing with the enemy."   
  
"But, still, we can't KILL him!"  
  
"We HAVE TO DUO! HE could come and Kill us all in our sleep."   
  
"Heero!"  
  
"NO DUO!"   
  
"Yuy! I must warn you. If you kill me, both Milliardo Peacecraft or as you call him, Zechs Marquise AND Treize Khushrenada will hold personal grudges ageist you. Not just for my death but for the death of an...an.........an unborn."   
  
All the others looked at Wufei with astonishment.   
  
"An UNBORN?"   
  
Asked Heero in bewilderment. Rising to his feet Wufei looked Heero right in the eye.   
  
"Yes, an unborn. A child, only two months in the making. You will be murdering an innocent child by killing me. So go ahead and shoot, but I want you to feel the pain of killing a child who did nothing to you. I also wanted to warn you, because those two, Milliardo and Treize can be extremely ruthless when the grudge they hold is as personal as the killing of their child."   
  
The other four looked at Wufei. "That's why I need to go back. A while back, you heard of the operations men could have to that they were capable of bearing children; well I had it done as a sort of rebellion ageist my family for making me marry my now dead Wife. I warned them that this was very possible, and it happened. I'm bearing the child of our enemies. They have everything set up for me in the bases. Treize had the best doctors in the universe sent in for me. Specialties in all fields. Some in prebirth, some in C-sections, some in male pregnancies, and tons of others I can't rember. I'm better off with them than I am here. So it's your choice, kill me or let me go, but I can't stay. I promise to return as soon as possible. I'll even keep you updated on me and the baby if you wish."   
  
The four looked at each other.   
  
"I don't care what Heero wants, I say go Wufei, But I want a picture of you at nine months and one of you, the baby, Treize and Milliardo." Said Duo standing in between Wufei and Heero's Gun.   
  
"Me too! I want a copy of those!!" Shouted Quatre, joining Duo.  
  
"Little one, will you share with me?" Asked Trowa completing the semicircle around Wufei, with his back to the wall.   
  
"Of course Trowa! But you will come back as soon as you can?"   
  
"I promise. My best sward, the one that has been passed down for generations in my family is in my room. I'll leave it with you till I return."  
  
"Alright. We're gonna miss you Wufei!" Shouted Quatre Hugging the still slight man.   
  
"Yea, Wright when you can K? I for one wanna hear how things are going. I've never met a pregnant man before, I wanna know who it goes."  
  
"Alight Duo."   
  
When Quatre let go Duo lightly hugged Wufei, being careful of his delicate abdomen and it's precious cargo. Trowa shook his hand and it was decided he would go with Wufei till he got to the base's edge. When he returned Duo was sitting on the couch explaining WHY they let him go, while Quatre supported his statements. All Trowa could think was   
  
"To think, Wufei...PREGNANT!!"  
  
  
The nine months past very quickly. Wufei wrote to his friends every other day, via e-mail. He sent the two photos to Quatre and Duo via snail mail. When they arrived Duo Burst out laughing at Wufei's swollen abdomen. There were four pictures in all, two for Duo, two for Quatre. One showed Wufei from the front and the other from his side. Even Heero let out a slight chuckle at the oh so honorable man's body now. He even had an expression on his face that just screamed, 'There, You happy?' A few weeks later another set of pictures arrived.   
  
"GUYS!! WE GOT PICTURES!!!!" Was Duo's shout.  
  
The other three came running into the living room. They all crowed around Duo in the big armchair he occupied.   
  
"Well open it Duo!" Shouted Quatre standing to this left. Duo opened the pictures.   
  
"HE HAD TWINS!!!!"   
  
"WHAT LET ME SEE!! LET ME SEE DUO!!!" Cried Quatre.   
  
It had been professionally done, compared to the picture that probably Treize took considering Milliardo was in the background laughing his ass off. These were nice. All of them wore OZ uniforms, even the two infants in Wufei's arms. The two little ones were so adorable. One had Treize's ginger colored hair and Wufei's black eyes. The other had Milliardo's platinum blonde hair and Wufei's black eyes. They both had slightly lighter skin than Wufei himself. But the uniforms and the short baby hair prevented them from telling the children's sexes.   
  
Just about that time there was a knock on the door. Duo handed the pictures to Quatre, and went to the door.   
  
"Who is it?" he asked in an old lady voice.   
  
"The stork." Replied the person on the other side.   
  
"WUFEI!!!"   
  
Duo practically ripped the door off its hinges opening it. Wufei stood there with two bags over his shoulder. What appeared to be a handle stuck out at just above waist length from the doorframe. Wufei Smiled as Duo happily tried to glomp onto Wufei, who side stepped, thus Duo landed flat on his face.  
  
"Ow. What cha do that for?"  
  
"I'm still a bit weak. I would have fallen down if you had jumped on me."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Said Duo climbing to his feet.   
  
Suddenly he caught sight of what was attached to the handle at the door.   
  
"Ohhh Wufei!!! You brought them with you!!"   
  
Duo immediately stuck his head under the hood guarding the precious cargo from the sun.  
  
"Awwwwwwwwwww, their so CUTE!!!!!"   
  
"Come on Maxwell, get your head out of their carriage and let's go inside. If you're careful you can hold one."   
  
Duo immediately looked up.   
  
"REALLY!?!"  
  
"MAYBE."   
  
Wufei wheeled the double carriage into the safe house.   
  
"Wufei!!!"   
  
Quatre went up and hugged Wufei, lighter than Duo had tried.   
  
"OH can I see them? We JUST got the pictures a few minutes ago."   
  
"Alright, better yet would you like to hold one?"   
  
"OH REALLY!! YES!!! I would love too!!!"  
  
"Ok Duo, Quatre, There still just a few weeks old, so I gotta insist you sit down to hold them."  
  
Both boys were on the couch faster than Wufei could blink. Heero moved to Duo's side and Trowa to Quatre's. Wufei put the bags down and pulled back the cover. He leaned in for a moment and reappeared with an infant in his arms.   
  
Suddenly it began to cry.   
  
"Shhhh, Shhhh, it's ok, it's ok I'm here. Don't cry, I know, I know, I know I woke you up and now you're all mad. Shhhh. I'm gonna do it to your brother to so don't feel special."  
  
He laughed, bouncing the little child in his arms. Suddenly the baby began to stop crying with a little hiccup.   
  
"There all better." He said wiping the little baby tears from its eyes.   
  
Then he kissed its forehead and walked over to Duo.   
  
"You asked first, so I want you to meet Melody Peacecharenada. Biologically, we found out, she is really Milliardo's Daughter. But it's been agreed they will be raised with no difference to who there father is."   
  
Duo cradled the little girl in his arms. She wore a white sleeper with a lacy bib on the front. Quatre and Trowa leaned over and looked at the tiny girl.   
  
"Do you ever think Relina was this little?" asked Duo.  
  
"No, she just formed at 15, screw any pictures there are, they are all fabrications." Replied Heero tickling Melody's little baby tummy. The baby giggled and Wufei was reassured he could go get Melody's brother and not have to worry. As the four awed over Melody, Wufei lifted up her brother from the stroller.   
  
Suddenly there was a piercing scream throughout the house. Everyone, even little Melody (oh didn't get to far considering her neck was too weak) looked over at Wufei.  
  
"Awww Shhhh, It's alright. Melody got up with no problems. Come on, be a big boy and stop crying. Shhhh, I'm sorry but you needed to get up."  
  
Wufei bounced the little baby in his arms. Wufei planted a kiss deep into the little boy's ginger colored curls. "Shhhh, it's ok." Soon the baby quieted down and realized he WAS ok. He looked up at his Momma and with one more sob, quieted down.  
  
"That's my boy!" Wufei kissed his head again and began to walk toward Quatre.  
  
"He's a little fussy aright after he wakes up so if he starts to cry don't worry. Just bounce him a little and hug him and he'll be alright."   
  
Wufei Slowly handed the little boy to Quatre. Duo and Heero both now looked into Quatre's arms as the tiny infant was placed there.   
  
"This is Treize Peacecharenada."   
  
Treize was dressed in a plain royal blue sleeper.   
  
"Aw he's so adorable Wufei!" Said Quatre as soon as the child was in his arms.  
  
"Thank you. Adorable but deadly, as we say. They are as cute at I'll get out, but trust me, their not that cute when their wailing at the top of their lungs, both of them, to be fed or changed at TWO in the morning. No...sleep...makes ME wanna cry. I figured you'd want me to bring them, but, they will cry and it WILL get annoying. They're just too little to do anything else. That's the only way they can tell you something's wrong." He said looking down at his two tiny babies.  
  
"Wufei, what's with the Peacecharenada thing?" Asked Duo bouncing Melody a little.   
  
"Oh that. We decided on a last name for the five of us to be called. We are all now Peacecharenada. Peace for Peacecraft, Cha for Chang, and Renada for Khushrenada. So even Big Treize is going by that. It's still Zechs Marquise though."   
  
"So this little one is Treize Jr.?" Asked Quatre smiling at the baby.   
  
"Yup. You wouldn't believe how much little ones like this can change you. I mean, Treize was already one of the nicest guys ever but now he's just softened so much! The same with Milliardo, and they both talk more now! It's weird."   
  
"Yea, you've been talking non stop since you walked through the door!" Said Duo.   
  
"Your coming close to beating Duo at the most words in one breath contest." Said Heero looking up at Wufei.   
  
"Oh boy. I didn't think I COULD talk that much!" The five shared a laugh.   
  
"Trowa, do you think that maybe like after the war, you want to have one of these?" That knocked Trowa out of his little dream world.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Once the war is over, would you want to have a baby?"  
  
"I-I don't know. I never thought about it. But I'm staring to warm up to the idea." Trowa tickled the baby's tummy and actually smiled when he laughed.   
  
"Me too." Quatre cradled the little one in his arms and looked into his love's eyes, smiling, getting the same response.   
  
"That's a good idea, Whatdya, think Heero? Wanna be a daddy?" Heero looked at Duo.   
  
"Well?"  
  
"I agree, it is a good idea." Duo grinned his biggest grin and Heero smiled his smile that was just for Duo.  
  
"Be careful what you wish for..." said Wufei.  
  
"Huh?" Asked all four boys.  
  
"It's hard work rising children and I've been only been at it a few weeks. But I think you four will make good parents once you can concentrate on life and not this war."  
  
"Wu-man, are you gonna be able to keep fighting?"   
  
"Yea, with some help, if you could. I was wondering, when I have missions could you guys watch them."  
  
"WE'D BE HAPPY TOO!!" Said Quatre.   
  
"Oh thank you. We decided to keep them with me as much as possible."  
  
"What about when we have mission for all five of us and we aren't in one of Quatre's estates?"  
  
"I'm getting missions early now when they are for all five so I have time to get them to Treize or Milliardo. But...That Doctors think it's so I can get them to another place with some other people, they don't know who their fathers are."   
  
"Don't worry none of us will tell them." Said Heero.  
  
"Good. Thank you all, this means so much to me."   
  
  
And so the war proceeded and Treize and Melody grew with the grace and honor bestowed on them by their parents. And soon two years later, the war was over. Wufei had attacked Treize, but he had survived, barely. Treize was paralyzed from the waist down permanently. He surrendered and the war ended.   
  
Soon all nine of them were living in one of Quatre's estates. Heero was having a hard time adjusting to his two former enemies living in so close proximity. But they were caring for Treize and Melody and keeping Wufei happy. So Heero was happy. He and Duo had had a joining ceremony right after Quatre and Trowa's and now the four were adjusting to life as normal people.   
  
One day Wufei and his husbands had taken their children out into the gardens to play. Quatre, Trowa, Heero, and Duo had all eventually joined them.   
  
"Ommy!! Utterby! Utterby!!" Wufei chuckled at his little son.   
  
"Be careful not to scare the butterfly away Treize." Treize plopped down on his little diapered bottom and watched the little thing fly around over his head. Melody played with the little flowers she had picked.   
  
"So Heero, didn't we talk about having one of those?"   
  
"Yea Trowa, I know we decided to have one."   
  
"Ummm, Uhhhh." Was their simultaneous response.   
  
"HEERO!"   
  
"TROWA!"   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"   
  
The two when running out of the gardens chased by their husbands.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
{1} Japanese words aren't purled, like one fool and three fools are all Baka, because bakas if I rember means something like manipulation. So more than one lover is still Koi not Kois.   
  
  
also, I'm on a muse hunt. the only one I have only gets around a computer once a month and is more of a 'I listen while you read' kind of guy so I need a muse. and If you don't know what that is, form what I understand, they reread the fics, and fixes stuff like spelling and grammer and adds the all EVIL HTML coding. (the only html I know is the one to make a paragrath and that's annoying) So if you want the job, E-mail me at the above!!! PLEASE!!!!  
  
  
E-mail : HimemyiaAnshii28@ohtoriacademy.com  



End file.
